totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Carter
Carter is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. He is very strange and odd to be around. He joined to show the world what he's got. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: Carter did not make it to the second round of the singing contest and his team lost. Challenge 2: He was partners with Michelle, and his team won. Challenge 3: He worked with Edmund on the feet of the statue. His team won. Challenge 4: He auditioned for the musical with Michelle but was turned away for not having as much chemistry as the others. Challenge 5: He didn't do well in freeze dance. At breakfast, he stopped Ronda and Chad from fighting after yelling at them, his team lost. Challenge 6: He got transferred to the Flying Flamingoes. He spent most of his time trying to burp the alphabet with Ernesto. His team lost. Challenge 7: He helped design Ronda's dress, his team won. Challenge 8: He was able to conquer his fear, his team won. Challenge 9: He did not participate in a dolphin race, his team won. Challenge 10: He was the eleventh one eliminated in the laser tag shoot out. He was eliminated because Sharon tripped on a gun, and accidentally shot him. His team lost, and he received the final marshmallow because of Sharon. Challenge 11: He was a main aspect in training Spring. His team won. Challenge 12: He was in the Wizard of Oz challenge and wore a Dorothy costume. He described himself as looking like Brittany Spears after seeing himself in the costume. His team won and he made it to the merge.. Challenge 13: He was the second to leave the room because he had to go to the bathroom. Challenge 15: He won invincibility from the diving challenge, and he was allowed to sit out from the other challenges. Challenge 16: He was paired with Ronda, and they split up during the challenge because they were arguing about technological advancement i.e, a toaster with three slots. In his bag, he found a banana, which he ate. Ronda arrived at camp much sooner than him, and he was in a race with Jakey to win his pair invincibility, which he lost. Ronda saw to it that he was eliminated, and he was. Audition Carter is sitting at his kitchen table, "HI, TOTAL DRAMA MANIA PEOPLE!!" He shouts, "IT IS SOOOOO AWESOME TO TALK TO YOU!" He pauses, "Well, I'm not directly talking to you, but I will if you pick me!" He sits there for a minute with a stupid expression on his face, "You should pick me because I'm funny, entertaining... And, well that's about it... I can sing!" He starts a Beyonce CD and sings along, "AAAAAALLL THE SINGLE LADIES!!" He acts as his own backup group. He also dances around the kitchen. The dance consists of mainly random spinning and jumping. Background Carter has always been popular among his group of friends at school, and around the neighborhood. This is due to his amiable personality and how he can always find away to laugh. He has never had a girlfriend, most likely due to his looks. He has attempted to lose weight, but stops the burn of exercise with ice cream, rendering the whole process pointless. Trivia *Carter is the third person to stay at the jury resort. *Carter is the last male member of the Flying Flamingoes left standing. *Carter is the only male person in the merge to have no signs of a relationship. Category:Total Drama Mania